


The greatest gift

by Supermoi



Series: Megatron and Starscream's Perfect Love Story [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoi/pseuds/Supermoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron ponders on his relationship with Starscream and what had came from it. Warning for huge amounts of cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The greatest gift

**Author's Note:**

> The third of my Megatron/Starscream ficlets.

A faint noise attracted Megatron's attention as he was sitting at his desk, on his personal quarters, working on some reports.

Rising slowly, he got to the next room, from were the little chirps and clicks had originated, and stop at the door for a moment, looking around. The room was sparsely lit, but the darkness didn't bother him at all. He could see perfectly well in the dark. The only light source was situated in one of the corner, the one closest to his berth, and was coming from a security lamp. That lamp had been place there on purpose, not even an Earth week earlier, and he recalled quite well the day that he had ordered it to be installed. He looked at it with a faint smile for a little while, before coming in and closing to the object standing in the corner, on the pool of light.

The chirping noise was heard again, louder this time, sounding almost impatient. Megatron chuckled softly and leaned down above the edge of the crib, his gaze falling on the three tiny forms curled inside. At the sight of the sparklings, his blood red optics brightened in pride and joy, and he sent this to the recharging infants. His sparklings… He was still a little dazed when the thought that he was a parent, now, came to his processor. He had never thought that, one day, he would be a creator. Well, he was glad to have been proven wrong on that. A new wave of chirps, coos and clicks got his attention and he was cut out of his thought. One of the sparklings was well awake, now, and looking at him with large, curious optics.

Well, two of them were still recharging, at least… The chirping and clicking sound was coming from the third one, who had locked his tiny red optics on his father the moment he had see him. His clicking and chirping had also got louder and he had lifted his tiny arms in a gesture that was screaming 'pick me up!' clearly. Megatron obliged and reached in to pick up the infant into one large hand, being careful not to harm him as he did. Each time he looks at them, he was completely awed by their size. They were so tiny… They didn't even fit in his hand, and he could easily pick the three of them in one arm. The one he had picked up was the tiniest of the trine, and outstretched, his body wasn't even longer than his outstretched hand has he craddled him gently. His limbs weren't even as long as his fingers… apart from his thumb, maybe.

"What is it, little one? Are you hungry?" he whispered softly, his voice lacking his usual harshness.

Enthusiastic chirps and cliks answered him as the infant grabbed one finger with a hand so tiny that it wasn't able to circle the digit completely. Warming at the endearing sight, Megatron grabbed one of the tiny bottles already prepared for that eventuality and gave it to the eager, waiting mouth of the sparkling. He was indeed hungry, and Megatron looked in complete adoration as the tiny mouth sucked and latched on the bottle, draining it quickly. The two others would awake soon to have their share, and he made sure than the two other bottles were ready for them.

Has he fed the quieted sparkling, Megatron let his gaze fell on the other two, still recharging, but starting to stirs in their light slumber. The three of them were Seekerlets mechs, a trine of future flyers. They mostly shared their creators color scheme, one of them being red with traces of silver and bleu, the other bleu and black and the third, the tiniest, the one he was currently holding, was mostly silver with stripes of red and bleu on his tiny winglets and limbs.

Silverstream, Darkwind and Redstar.

He was almost finished with the one he was currently feeding when he heard a deep yawn and then, a high and raspy voice spoke quietly, sounding tired from just awaking from recharge. Being lost in his thoughts, Megatron hadn't noticed that his bondmate had awoken yet and was a little surprised by the sound of his voice.

"They're awake?"

Megatron turned to see Starscream sitting on the berth, rubbing his helm as he stretched his limb to erase the last traces of recharge. Even after nearly an Earth year, the silver tyrant was still a little surprised to found himself bounded to his SIC. And honestly, the way that that had happened was almost accidental. Well, almost, if he considered the fact that he had used Starscream for his own selfish pleasure for so long. What was a surprise was that it hasn't happened sooner.

His fuel tank churn uncomfortably has he recalled the way he had used to treat the Seeker for so long. The insults, the beatings and the continual humiliations weren't even the worst of that… Sometimes, when he considered the offense was a little too much, or had got too far, he used to do much, much worse things to his Seeker. Images of the tortures he used to inflict upon his bondmate crossed his mind and he felt a now familiar pang of guilt seize him.

He had been a fool, and he knew it all too well. Why Starscream had gotten along with that kind of abuses for so long was above him. But the Seeker had admitted loving him for a long time, and love can lead a mech to do crazy things. Like giving in to the kind of "attention" Megatron was willing to give.

He remembered the event that had led to the present situation 7 Earth months ago…

oOo

Starscream had avoided him for almost an Earth week, now, being near him only for the meetings and during shifts. Something about the Seeker wasn't quite right and Megatron was starting to feel annoyed about it. Well, Screamer had never been quite 'normal' but that behaviour was something new, and the silver tyrant was determined to know what was going on.

"Soundwave, I'm leaving. You're in charge until I return."

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

After that, Megatron left the Command Center of the Nemesis. They had awoken from stasis on that Pit-Forsaken dirtball two years before, and as soon as they had onlined, megatron had seen the slight change in Starscream behaviour. Not than the Seeker was really different, but he was more unpredictable, harsher and his treacherous nature seems to had increased dramatically. If before he had been only slightly crazy on the edges, now he seems to be dancing on the very edge of true madness.

He had never been like that on Cybertron. He had certainly been rebellious and provocative, yes, and in a way it was refreshing and even amusing at times, but he had mostly craved Megatron's attention, like one of those Earth creatures called "dogs". The silver warlord was aware of Starscream fondness of him for a long time, but he dismissed it harshly, angered by the thought that, maybe, he would return the feeling if he wasn't careful. Since the very first time he had see the red and white Seeker, he had felt a strong attraction for him indeed. And it's why he had made Starscream his pet, his little "bitch" to use and play with when he wanted to.

But that doesn't explain some other things. Like when he named him Second in Command above all of the other candidates, even Soundwave, who was clearly a more suitable choice. At that time, he had told himself that it was because he wanted to keep a close optic on the Seeker, and because of his cleverness and great intelligence, but it wasn't entirely true. In a twisted way, it was how he had managed to show his true feelings for the handsome flyer, as subconsciously as it had been. But he was the Slag-Maker, the Decepticon Leader, Lord of Cybertron and future Master of the Universe. He CAN'T love anyone! It wasn't possible, and it angered him deeply.

And there lies the true reason for the continual beatings, humiliations and tortures he inflicted upon the poor Seeker. He did that to prove himself that he DIDN'T love Starscream, that he only wanted him as his pet, his little toy to uses and then ditched when he was done, AND NOTHING MORE!

And there he was now, looking for the very mech for whom he have repressed feelings for so long, and feeling more and more angered as the time passed. That slagging bastard could be next to impossible to find when he didn't want to to be found…

But luck was with him, and he actually smack into him as he rounded a corner, nearing the lower level of the Nemesis. Starscream let out a surprised and pained yelp as he fell backward and landed on his aft. He looked up at Megatron and cowered in fear when he saw that it was him.

"Megatron? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Starscream. I want to talk to you about your unusual behaviour, these days…"

Megatron narrowed his optics, his gaze never leaving the Seeker has he get back to his feet with haste and faced him again. After what Megatron had said, Starscream face seems to froze for a split second and then he took a step backward, a anxious expression in his optics.

"Why is that? I didn't do anything!"

Megatron followed Sarscream movement and the seeker flinched a little, as if dying to run and get away as fast as possible. Megatron found that behaviour even more puzzling then Starscream avoiding him and he felt a little worried. And it angered him to feel worry for Starscream, so he grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, forcing him to follow.  
"It's an order, Starscream! Now come with me without a fuss and you may get away unharmed."

As anticipated, Starscream whined, trashed and screamed all the way from the storage section to Megatron's quarters, and by the time they got here, Megatron's anger had grew to a boiling rage and he felt like squeezing the little fool throat until he snapped his head off. He pulled the Seeker inside not-so-gently and threw him on the floor.

"Get up, you worthless scrap!"

Whimpering, Starscream got to his feet, and then he wrapped his arms around his midsection, as if he wanted to protect himself. He was shaking in fright and he looked like he was about to pass out, or purge his tank, or both. His voice was trembling when he spoke softly and in a low tune.

"Please, Megatron, don't hurt me. I… I didn't mean to avoid you but… I… I'm scared…"

He was already pleading for his pathetic life, and that made the silver tyrant energon boiled him his lines. Growling a little in anger, he moved quickly and grabbed Starscream neck and brought his face close to Starscream's.

"You're scared, hum? Well, I can give you a good reason to be scared, whore!"

And then he threw him to the ground and looked at him as he cowered shakily, curling in a ball. Oddly, Starscream seems particularly eager to protect his midsection and abdomen. Megatron's optics narrowed as he tried to decipher the flyer body language. He crouched beside him and grabbed his chin to force him to look at him in the optics.

"What is that, Starscream? No fighting, no bickering, and no insults? I'm almost disappointed…" He patted him in the helm mockingly, and grinned. "Why is that? Tell me, my pet…"  
For a long moment, Starscream stayed silent and still, his lower lip trembling as he struggles to keep his sobs inside. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but said nothing, and Megatron grew impatient. His fist closed on the edge of a wing and squeezed, making the Seeker whine and yelp in pain.

"You know you're going to tell me one way or the other, so spare yourself the pain and tell me what I want to know willingly. Otherwise, I'll be forced to coax it out of you, Starscream…"

"I…" Started the Seeker in a whisper, and then he seems to gather his guts and spill, quickly and loudly. "I'm carrying!"

Suddenly, Megatron let go of the wing and the face of the Seeker, his optics widening in chock, and he jumped on his feet. Mouth agape in awe, he stared at the sobbing and trembling Seeker at his feet.

"What?"

"I'm with sparkling, Megatron." Repeated Starscream firmly. "Your sparkling…"

For a long time, nothing happened. Megatron was trying to process the information, gaping a little stupidly at Starscream, optics wide and a little lost. Starscream was carrying? Carrying his sparkling? He... he was going to have a sparkling? Megatron didn't knew if he could be angered and beat him to slag, to rejoice at the news and hug him, or the deny all of this and ordered Starscream to have it terminated at once and pretend nothing had ever happened... His silence last for so long than Starscream was starting to look panicked, and he took a couple of steps backward in dreaded anticipation of the incoming explosion.

"Megatron?..."

Starscream's voice seems to brought Megatron back to reality, and then, something snapped in his spark, and he leaned down to… wrap his arms around the Seeker frame. The last piece af the puzzle had clicked in his spark and he had made a decision. Maybe not the best, and certainly one that would brought a lot of problems, but it seems to be the right one. No more beatings, no more humiliations and no more tortures. Enough was enough... He couldn,t stand it anymore, knowing than fate had just grant him the opportunity to make things right.

Starscream stiffened in surprised, expecting pain and not comfort. The wall Megatron had built around his feelings had cracked and what he truly felt was leaking through for the Seeker to see. It hadn't completely collapsed yet, but the prospect of being a creator seems to… rejoice him? Or at least, the news was well taken, and Starscream was too shocked to react just yet, even if he relaxed a little in the embrace.

"Do you know how long it is since the creation?" The silver warlord asked in a softened tune, still holding the trembling Seeker.

"Less than an Earth month… Maybe three weeks." Replied Starscream quietly, his voice a little shaken by the tension.

"I see. Well, that's a surprise… What do you want to do, now, Starscream? Have you made a decision, yet?"

"I don't know… I didn't decide anything... I was expecting you to order me to have it terminated…"

Starscream's honesty and quiet acceptance was a little shocking, and sadly, Megatron wasn't even surprised to hear that. He had been prepared to have the infant terminated, and he seems awkwardly detached from his offspring, and such coldness toward the new life he was carrying was painful to witness. Had Megatron been that terrible toward the Seeker for him to believe that he would order him to have the sparkling terminated without a second thought? Truth be told, yes he had been, and he felt a pang of shame about it. He promides himself that such a thing would never happens again. Those days were over, and he made things stay that way from now on.

Megatron grabbed Starscream by the shoulder firmly, but not painfully, and made him look him in the optics. His expression was firm and hard. Starscream gaped a little at that, but said nothing.

"Well, you thought wrong. I'll never let you terminate that sparkling, Starscream. In fact, my orders are that you'll keep that infant." He leaned closer and planted a soft, tender kiss on his lips, and then pushed back again. "And I want you to be with me, Starscream."

"You… What…?" Starscream asked in total disbelief, blinking rapidly. "you're proposing me to... what?"

"You hear me. I want you to be my bondmate, and we can have that sparkling together… as parents."

oOo

"Yes they are. Or at least Silverstream is."

Starscream got up and came to stay beside him by the crib. The red and white jet looks foundly at the still suckling sparkling, and lifts a finger to caress gently a tiny cheek, making the little infant look at him with wide optics, full of curiosity. A tiny hand reached and grabbed one of his fingers, squeezing it tightly. The sight brought a smile on the silver tyrant faceplates and eh chuckled a bit. The only time his spark softens and felt warmth was when he was with his mate and newborn sparklings. After discovering Starscream pregnancy, he had made him his bondmate. And since then, he had never regrets his decision.

Those were his family, the only thing that was dear to him in that Pit-Spawned dirtball of a planet. In his personal quarters, he could stop being the Slag-Maker, the Decepticon Lord, and simply be a bondmate and a father. Convincing the other Decepticons had been a hard job, but Megatron wouldn't have any opposition. He silenced painfully the worst of his detractors, with his usual harshness and authority, and now, the new situation between the two Commanding Officiers of the Decepticon army was more or less accepted. This was the most precious gift that the universe could've given him. He wrapped his free arm around Starscream shoulder and hold him close to him, feeling utterly complete, in peace. The war could go to the deepest Pits as long as he could return here to them…

Silverstream was finished now and he was a little drowsy. Rolling him on his belly, Megatron rubbed his back above his tank softly with a single finger until the air he had got in along with the energon was expelled. The silver tyrant snickered a little as he tought of what Optimus Prime or the other Autobots would think if they saw him right now... He gently craddled Silverstream to his cest and the infant curl with a soft sigh when he felt the warmth of his father's Spark so close to him. The two others were now fully awake and were asking for attention as well, clicking, cooing and chirping away loudly.

"Hungry, are we?" Asked Starscream with a soft smile, picking them up and craddling them in his arms. They clicked and chirped louder at him and flailed their tiny limbs, waiting for their meal. "Here you go…"

Silverstream was still awake in Megatron's palm; a thumb stuck in hi little mouth and looking around with bright optics, eager to see everything. He patted his chest softly with his little feet and tilted his head as his gaze fell on his father. He cooed interrogatively, as if asking what was going on, as Starscream sat with Redstar and Darkwind, grabbing the two remaining bottles and feeding them when cooing and chirping at the infants to amuse them.

Yes, this was truly the greatest gift of all.

-END-


End file.
